Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990)/Transcript
Much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents... it's apparent an organized criminal element is at work. And at the moment, business is good. o good, in fact, there appear to be no eyewitnesses... to any of these crimes. With complaints ranging from purse-snatching... to breaking and entering... police switchboards have been swamped... with the angry voices of more and more citizens... who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime... that continues to plague the city. Instead of getting better, things have gotten worse. Even more alarming is the baffling... and often bizarre nature of these crimes. Merchandise of every size and description... from skateboards to stereo systems... has been disappearing from store shelves... and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely glimpse the thieves. Many don't know they've been victimized until it's too late. In fact, police have yet to come up with an eyewitness. Only a few vague reports... of young boys or teenagers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain. These are much more than just a series of random incidents. Come on. Hurry up. Good. Crimes without criminals? An invisible gang at work? Who are we going to call? Unfortunately, the police are the only ones available... to combat what some are dubbing "the silent crime wave." But perhaps the most disturbing silence... is that coming from City Hall. April O'Neil, Channel Three Eyewitness News. You got to stop working so hard. What, give up all this glamour? Good night. Bad timing. You're telling me. Get her purse. Get away from me! What do you think... Help! - Get her jewelry. - I got her watch! What the hell's going on? Thought I'd seen it all. All right. Come on, tough guys. You all right, ma'am? I'm fine. Rest right here while we deal with these guys. Ted, give John a hand. Oh, man. Let's get them in the car. Damn. Oh, spectacular. We were awesome, bros. Awesome! Yes, dudes and dude-ettes... major league butt-kicking is back in town. Awesome! Righteous! - Bossa nova! - What? Bossa nova? Chevy Nova? Excellent! All right! Come on, let's move it. I'm starving. We're talking... major pizza attack here, dudes. Pizza! I need it. Oh, baby. Oh, man! What's eating him, bros? Give me three. You got it. We were great. Damn! We have had our first battle... Master plinter. They were many, but we kicked... We fought well. Were you seen? In this you must never lapse. Even those who would be... our allies would not understand. Our domain is the shadow. tray from it reluctantly. For when you do, you must... strike hard and fade away... Without a trace. I lost a sai. Then it is gone. But I can get it back. Raphael... let it go. Your ninja skills are reaching their peak. Only one truly important lesson remains, but must wait. I know it is hard for you here underground. I want a large thick crust with double cheese... ham, pepperoni... Your teenage minds are broad, eager. But you must never stop practicing the art of ninja... the art of invisibility. Oh, but no anchovies. And I mean no anchovies. You put anchovies on this thing, and you're in big trouble. Michaelangelo! That'll do. And the clock's ticking, dude. You are still young... but one day, I will be gone. Use my teachings wisely. I suggest we all meditate now on the events of this evening. Ninjitsu! Well, this is like meditating. Hey, Raph, where you going? Out to a movie. That OK with you? ock it to me, baby. How you doing? Fine. Nice night. Pizza dude's got seconds. Mikey, did you ever think about what plinter said tonight? I mean, about what it would be like not having him? Time's up. Three bucks off. Now, ... / ? One-twenty-two and an eigth? Terrific. Where the heck is / ? You're standing on it, dude. Just slip it down here. Give me that! This is a . The tab's . You're two minutes late, dude. Come on! I couldn't find the place! Wise man say, "Forgiveness is divine... "but never pay full price for late pizza." I got to get a new route. And I thought I delivered everywhere. Yes, friends, the new Turbo Ginsu! It dices, it slices... and yet makes french fries in different... Kids. Where do they come up with this stuff? omebody stop them! - What the hell was that? - I don't know. That was a crime, you purse-grabbing pukes... and this is the penalty. Two minutes for slashing, two minutes for hooking... and let's not forget my personal favorite... two minutes for high-sticking. How about a five-minute game misconduct for roughing, pal? Hey, Bogey... who died and made you referee? You did your job. Get out of here and let me do mine. These JV lowlifes need to be taught a lesson. Not like that they don't. Not from you. It looks like you're the one who needs a lesson, pal. Class is Pain . Your instructor is Casey Jones. I don't want to fight you. Tough rocks, pal. A Jose Canseco bat? Tell me... you didn't pay money for this. That's it. Was a two-for-one sale, pal. Hey, what are you, some sort of punker? I hate punkers. Especially bald ones with green makeup... who wear masks over ugly faces. That's it. New batter! Trike one! Whiffer. Home run. Raphael wins! One-nothing! Well? New game, roundhead. Cricket. Cricket? Nobody understands cricket. You got to know what a crumpet is to understand cricket. I'll teach you. ix runs. o long, freak. I got work to do. Freak?! What the heck was that? Looked like a big turtle in a trench coat. You going to La Guardia? Come back here! I'm not finished with you! Damn! Come sit by me. Couldn't this wait till morning? You will listen now. My master Yoshi's first rule was... Possess the right thinking. Only then can one receive... the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace. I have tried to channel your anger, Raphael... but more remains. Anger clouds the mind. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy. You are unique among your brothers... for you choose to face this enemy alone. But as you face it, do not forget them. And do not forget me. I am here, my son. April, you could've called me last night, you know? April, you could've called me last night, you know? Call it a quirk, but I like to know... when one of my best reporters has been mugged. I wasn't mugged, Charles. Besides, I knew you'd just worry... and rush over here like you did this morning. From now on, ecurity is gonna escort you... to that stone-age van of yours every night. - Yes, sir. - I'm not kidding, April. Hey, Danny, how's school going? - Fine. - Wonderful. o wonderful I have to drive him there every morning now... just to make sure he goes. That's what he does when he wants to ignore me... sticks his head in those things. I wonder where the hell he got those things, anyway. Charles, give the kid a break. Just what is going on out there, April? I've never seen anything like this before. It's like the city's falling apart. It's getting so you can't step outside in the daytime anymore. I'll tell you one thing. After everything I've been hearing out of Little Tokyo... terns is gonna have some answering to do this afternoon. Just take it easy. He's already got the mayor breathing down my neck. We are presently executing a plan of redeployment... that will minimize response time... while maximizing coordination between patrol units... in a decentralized networking scheme. I'm not sure I understood all that, Chief terns. Would you mind repeating it... in English, perhaps? What that means, Miss O'Neil, is everything is well in hand. Hey, guys, look. That's her. I didn't say that either, Miss O'Neil. If you would stick to asking questions... I'm in love. What do you know about an organization... known as The Foot Clan? There is no evidence to link such a name to these incidents. Are you denying an organization known as The Foot exists? I'm not denying anything. You're putting words into my mouth. Find her. ilence her. - He's great. - An understatement as usual. You're telling me. The girl is a fox. Take a look at the local weather for this vicinity... as it stands at this hour. O'Neil, get in here. Time me. Just what is it you hoped to accomplish out there... besides busting my chops? I think you know as much as I do about this Foot Clan... and I don't think you're doing anything about it. You expect me to waste precious manpower... because a few immigrants are reminded of something... that supposedly happened years ago in Japan? Have you got something else? Are you trying to tell me how to do my job? One minute, seven seconds... a new record. Oh... great. Just great. We've been waiting for you, Miss O'Neil. Am I behind on my ony payments again? Your mouth may yet bring you much trouble, Miss O'Neil. I deliver a message. hut it. All right. That's it! Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Yeah, Leo, I'm crazy! A loony! Why? Why? Oh, I don't know. 'Cause I wanted to redecorate. A couple of throw pillows, a TV news reporter. What do you think? Raphael, what are you doing? he got jumped in the subway. - I had to bring her here. - It's the news lady. Can we keep her? Bring water, cold washcloth, pillow. Far out! Oh, my God! I'm dead! I'm dead, aren't I? - It's OK. - No, I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. Those guys in the black pajamas, they jumped me. And that rat... I saw you in the parking lot. That explains you. And you guys... I have no idea where you came from. If you will please just sit down and calm yourself... I will tell you where we came from. It talks! It is really quite simple, Miss O'Neil. And he knows my name. Perfect. Fifteen years ago... Why don't I ever dream of Harrison Ford? For years now, we have lived here. Before that time, I was a pet of my master Yoshi... mimicking his movements from my cage... and learning the secret art of ninja. When we were forced to come to New York... I found myself for the first time without a home... wandering the sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. And then, one day... I came upon a shattered glass jar... and four baby turtles. That was us. hut up. The little ones were crawling into a strange glowing ooze... from a broken canister nearby. I gathered them up in an old coffee can... and when I awoke the next morning... I received a shock, for they had doubled in size. l, too, was growing, particularly in intellect... and I was amazed at how intelligent they seemed. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. One of them spoke. Pizza! Pizza! More words followed, and I began their training... teaching them all that I had learned from my master. Radical! Radical! Radical! And soon I gave them all names... Leonardo... - Michaelangelo... - That's me. Donatello... and Raphael. I'm not dreaming, am I? I'm afraid not. Are you guys sure you know where you're going? th and Bleecker? Nope. This is only th street. - Get it? - Yuck. I'd like to invite you all in... but I don't have anything to offer you except frozen pizza. Let's go for it! You said the magic word. - You guys eat pizza? - Doesn't everybody? Well, all right... Did she say pizza? o, you live in an antique store? - Yep. Pizza! - Well, above, actually. What do you guys like on your pizza? Just the regular stuff... flies, stink bugs. It was a joke. Maybe I'll fight Apollo, and maybe I won't, you know? What do you think? Adrian! Hey, I got another one! - This is totally cool! - Oh, no, not Cagney. You dirty rat. You killed my brother. You dirty rat. That must be plinter's favorite. It was a joke. And speaking of which, we better get going. He worries. I don't know what to say. Will I ever see you guys again? Indubitably. That depends on how fast you stock your pizza. ee you around. - Bye. - Later. item nr. No doubt about it. he loved us! It was the impressions. - You wish. - Hold it. What's wrong? Charles Pennington? Yeah. Who's this? You got a son named Danny, Charles? Who is it? It's me, Charles. It's my boss. Can you guys... hide? Charles, what's up? April... listen. You have been working awful hard on this story lately. Why don't you take it easy for a while? Just let somebody else handle it. Just for a little while, you know? What are you talking about? It's my story. No way. Look at you. You're exhausted. I just had a rough night. Let somebody else help you cover City Hall. Charles, that's ridiculous. What's with you today? Nothing's with me today. I just thought you might like a little help. I don't. Hand me a towel, will you? Where do you keep the towels? What's wrong? I just don't want you to see my unsightly bathtub ring. Out, out, out, out. I have to get ready for work. Are you sure you won't reconsider about some help? Danny, will you tell your father to relax? I wish. Just don't push any buttons today. That was close. Time to switch to decaf, April. I don't get it, Danny. I make more than enough money to provide for both of us... and you're stealing. Why? - I don't know. - You don't know? What the heck were you doing with a car stereo anyway? Or don't you know that either? - Orry. - Orry? Not as sorry as you're going to be after school. Danny, come back here! Check it out, man. Anything you guys want, we got. Anything you want to do... do it. Know what I'm saying? Anything. You got any cigarettes? Regular or menthol? Read 'em and weep, boys. Full house! Go. Play. You. Good. Never lower your eyes to an enemy. Yes, Master Tatsu. Master hredder. Money cannot buy the honor which you have earned tonight. You make us all proud. Only effort, discipline, loyalty... earn the right to wear the Dragon dogi. You are here because the outside world rejects you. This is your family. I am your father. I want you all to become full members of The Foot. There is a new enemy... freaks of nature who interfere with our business. You are my eyes and ears. Find them. Together we will punish these... creatures! These... turtles! Master. This is beginning to sound less and less... like your common, garden-variety subway mugging. he's a good reporter. he's a babe! ...known as The Foot. I'm sorry... The Foot? I know it sounds like a funky club for podiatrists... but I've been speaking with a lot of Japanese-Americans... in the past few days who say that our recent crime wave... is reminiscent of a secret band of ninja thieves... who once operated in Japan. Are the police looking into this? I've included everything in my statement... but I doubt very much that Chief terns... is taking this possible connection seriously. Well, perhaps if any of our viewers... Oh, God. Mr. Pennington, Chief terns' office. Pennington, I thought we had a deal! You still haven't told us how you got away from your attacker. It's really quite incredible. ome citizens of New York actually came to my rescue. Who says everyone in the Big Apple looks the other way? eriously, June, I would like to take this opportunity... to thank one of those individuals in particular. And if he's watching, thanks, Raphael. tudly! Hey, look. I think he's blushing. I am not. I think he's actually turning red. Maybe not. o what do we do now? What do you mean, what do we do now? plinter's out there somewhere! I know plinter's out there. - Fight? - Fight. - Kitchen? - Kitchen. What are we gonna do about it? What can we do about it? April's our only link to these guys. We have to wait until she comes up with something. o that's the plan from our great leader? Just sit here on our butts. I never said I was a great leader. You sure act like it sometimes. Well, you act like a jerk sometimes. And this attitude of yours isn't helping anything. Maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave! - Why don't you? - I will! - Good! - Great! Go ahead. We don't need you! - Pork rind? - Pork rind. Damn! Move it, will you? You're letting him blow right by you! Can you believe this guy? Don't just... Ninja-kick the damn rabbit! Do something! April, you were great. Thanks, Mikey. he called me Mikey. - Hear anything yet? - Not yet. They're going to repeat the interview at : and at : ... and we're going to have to wait and see... if it helps generate any new information. I told them to call me here immediately... if anyone calls the station. Thanks, April. We really appreciate, you know, everything. Forget it. Where's Raphael? I was going to give you guys a tour of the store. hall we go get him? He just needs to blow off some steam. You must be studying the abridged book of ninja fighting. I mean, come on. How do you guys expect to beat me? Good answer. I only keep it open part-time, mostly for my dad. He loved junk. I don't know. I guess it's kind of dumb to lose money on a business... just because you miss your father. No, it isn't. Ready? This place has everything. Just about. Hasn't Raph been gone a long time? He does it all the time. He likes it. Are you sure? Don't worry. He'll probably be back any minute. - Is he... - No, he's alive... barely. And I thought insurance salesmen were pushy. A fellow chucker, eh? Keep practicing. Take that! One of these guys knows where they're holding plinter... so don't knock them all out. I don't think that will be a problem, Leo. Gotcha. Hey, Donnie, Wheel of Fortune, dude. Bisentos now! I guess they're not game show fans. And I thought everybody loved Vanna. California roll! What a spaz. Missed again. Good thing these guys aren't lumberjacks. No joke. The only thing safe in the woods would be the trees. Guys, I'm not so sure if this is, structurally speaking... such a good time for your buddies to drop in. Whoa, wipeout. Man, we could really use Raph right about now. Now what? You guys mind telling me... what you're doing to my little green pal over there? Who is the babe? Who the heck is that? Wayne Gretzky on steroids? Attack! We got to get out of here. Help me. There used to be a trapdoor here to the basement. Come on, you all! Three more! We're getting out of here. Get away, man. I'll take care of these guys. You coming? I'll cover you. Good idea. Hi, this is April. Leave a message after the beep. April, it's Charles. I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say this. You're fired, April. I'm sorry. I know this comes as a blow. You can say that again, Chuck. Come on! Bye, guys. Got to run. Ninja, vanish. What are these... freaks? How do they know how to fight like this? You will answer. Then hang there until you die. Master Tatsu, stop, please. Please, stop it. hinsho. You'll be all right. How can a face so young wear so many burdens? o, you can talk. Yes, and I can also listen. ome say that the path from inner turmoil... begins with a friendly ear. My ear is open if you care to use it. I don't think so. What is your name? And have you no one to go to, Danny? No parent? My dad couldn't care less about me. I doubt that is true. Why? All fathers care for their sons. - How's Raphael? - Not so good. Didn't they use this place in The Grapes of Wrath? Very funny. I told you, I haven't been up here in years. Can you fix it? Does that answer your question? The block's got a crack the size of the an Andreas. Wonderful. I guess I've got some walking to do. What for? Our nearest neighbor is about four miles away. I need to get to a phone, and I need to call my boss. You mean Charles? How did you know that? He left a message on your machine just before we got out. You just saved yourself an eight-mile round-tripper. You were fired. I just saved myself... Did you take classes in insensitivity? I was just trying to break it to you easy. You failed miserably! Broadzilla, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. And what do you want? Do you want a thank you? It's me who should thank you for that privilege, right? Fine! Thank you. You're welcome! It's kind of like Moonlighting, isn't it? It's strange being back on the old farm. Even after all these years, it still feels like home. My amazing new friends... have suffered their first real defeat. That's bad enough, but they've also lost the opportunity... to find out about their mentor... and I'm sure that hurts them more than anything else. Each of them deals with this confusion in his own way. Donatello has found someone to latch onto. Not even close, zip neck. The Professor and Mary Ann, happily ever after. No way, atomic mouth. Gilligan was her main man. They'd be married and have six kids by now. Gilligan was a geek, barfarooni! You're the geek, camel breath. Dome head. Elf lips. Let's give this a try. ee if this transplant worked... fungoid. Here goes. What are we on? "G." Here goes, gack face. I'm ready, hose brain. It worked. Leonardo, meanwhile, has kept a constant vigil with Raphael. He'll be OK. And then there's Casey Jones... a nine-year-old trapped in a man's body. He might almost be cute if it wasn't for that pigheadedness. He's out with the others, exercising. Doing something together, I don't know. Want some help? I don't know. I am your man. I am Mr. Fix-it. Let's go. Lead the way, toots. Toots? Babe? weetcakes? Princess! Do you want to throw me a clue here? I'm drowning. You know what? That's OK. I'll take care of it myself. That's up to you. Just don't come around here asking for my help anymore. I wouldn't ask for your help... if you were the last thing on the face of this planet. It's coming along nicely. What? You're awake! How do you feel? What's a guy got to do to get some food around here? He's awake! He wants some food! Bring some food! You're going to be OK, Raph. Get a grip, will you? Listen, Raph... About what I said before... About not needing you and all... Leo, don't. Oh, boy, we missed you. It's a Kodak moment. The Turtles are four once again... and yet, still not whole. A lingering doubt remains... an unknown which they can't bear to face... their greatest fear. Your empire flourishes, Master hredder. What more from the rat? Nothing. It will not speak. And the boy who led us to the turtles? He is still missing. I do not understand. Why do the turtles trouble you, Master? They have not been seen for many days. omething about the way you described their fighting... something familiar. omething... from the past. Ointment? Funny, Mikey. What Russian novel, embracing more than characters... is set in the Napoleonic Wars? War and Peace. He's alive! Thanks, spaz. plinter's alive! We know, Leo. Of course he is. We all think he's alive. I don't think. I know. Leo, if you dragged us out here for nothing... Don't worry. I came prepared. Put those away. Everybody close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate hard. I am proud of you, my sons. Tonight you have learned... the final and greatest truth of the ninja... that ultimate mastery comes not of the body... but of the mind. Together, there is nothing... your four minds cannot accomplish. Help each other. Draw upon one another. And always remember the true force that binds you... the same as that which brought me here tonight... that which I gladly return with my final words. I love you all, my sons. o you actually played professionally? Before I got hurt. Less than a year. I'm sorry. o was I. Just a minute. Guys, I told you... I hate it when you do that, all right? What is it? It's time to go back. Home sweet home. Now I know what it's like to travel without a green card. This isn't bad. Nice place, guys. You coming or not, dude? This is great. First, it's the farm that time forgot, and now this. Why don't I ever fall in with people who own condos? Guess it's hard to get good maid service in a sewer. Maybe you guys should try Roto-rooter. Would you quit complaining? It's just for the night. I still don't see why we don't get started right away. It's been a long drive, Raph... and before we go out advertising to The Foot that we're back... we could all use a few hours' sleep. You're right. I'm just... What's that? Don't shoot! I don't think it's loaded, kid. Danny, what are you doing here? - Hey, where'd he come from? - Beats me. I ran away from home. Your father's going to have kittens. Does this thing work? Please don't call. Just let me stay here the night with you. We can call in the morning. I promise. Danny, listen... Hold on. What is all this talk about spending the night down here? You're a claustrophobic. Do you want a fist in the mouth? I've never even looked at another guy before. What he means is that you're afraid of enclosed areas. Afraid? What, me? Is that what you think? I don't have to take this stuff about being afraid. I'm going to sleep in the truck. These are good. Do you think maybe I could have one? ure. Why not? I could really go... for a little deep-dish action right about now. I had some pizza down here the other day. There might be some left over. - Well? - Question. Do you like penicillin on your pizza? "Afraid of enclosed areas." You are here because the outside world rejects you. And you have no one to go to, Danny? This is your family. All fathers care for their sons. Look out, man. I have not seen you for days. I've been down at my hideout a lot lately. And do you now hide from your surrogate family as well? I don't know. l, too, once had a family, Danny. Many years ago, I lived in Japan... a pet of my master Yoshi... mimicking his movements from my cage... and learning the mysterious art of ninjitsu. For Yoshi was one of Japan's finest shadow warriors. His only rival was a man named Oruku aki... and they competed in all things... but none more fiercely than for the love of a woman... Tang hen. hen's love was only for my master... and rather than see him fight aki for her hand... she persuaded Yoshi to flee with me to America. But aki vowed vengeance. I remember it well as my master returned home... to find his beloved hen lying on the floor. And then he saw her killer. aki wasted no words, and during the struggle... my cage was broken. I leapt to aki's face, biting and clawing... but he threw me to the floor... and took one swipe with his katana, slicing my ear. Then he was gone, and I was alone. Whatever happened to this Oruku aki? No one really knows. But you wear his symbol upon your brow. What are you doing in there, boy? Nothing. Where have you been? Nowhere. You're lying to me. And you're hiding something as well. They're back! Master. There will be no mistake this time. I go myself. And the rat... kill it. What do you want? Recognize me now, kid? What's the deal? You got to come with me! What are you talking about, come with you? They're going to kill plinter. No sweat. I do hope there's more of them. Good! Where are the keys? Who are you? The name's Casey Jones. A friend. Let's get out of here. A little to the right... A little to the left. One more time. A little bit more like... that! And stop. Perfect. You're a natural, sis. A little Primatene might just help to clear that up there. That's going to cost you, Tinkerbell. I don't think that you're listening. You know, I'm starting to pick up... on a little language barrier thing going here. Fore! I'll never call golf a dull game again. Gangway! how-off! What are we just standing here for? Let's get him! Do you want to be first, Junior? We have a loyalty to The hredder. The hredder uses you. He poisons your minds to obtain that which he desires. He cares nothing for you or the people you hurt. We're a family. Family? Is that what you said? You call this here and that down there "family"? Hey, dudes, where you going? Donnie, looks like this one's suffering from shell shock. Too derivative. Boy, I guess we can really shell it out. Too cliche. Well, it was a shell of a good hit. I like it. Tep up. Awesome! Where do you think you're going? Wait for me! God, I love being a turtle! Aw, no more? Does anybody have any idea about who or what this is? I don't know... but I'll bet it never has to look for a can opener. You fight well in the old style... but you've caused me enough trouble. Now you face... The hredder. Maybe all that hardware's for making coleslaw. I got him. This guy's good. Why don't you go next? Match you for it? Damn. Great. Come on. o much for family. Now... at exactly what point... did we lose control here? Maybe somebody ought to tell him that we're the good guys. Any thoughts? I've only got one thought. This guy knows where plinter is. Looks like your boys are going to need a little... Where did he go? Leftovers. It's a talent. Where's plinter? Ah, the rat. o it has a name. It had a name. You lie! Do I? He dies. Weapons. Now! Fools. The three of you might have overpowered me... with the loss of but one. Now your fate will be his! Yes, Oruku aki, I know who you are. We met many years ago... in the home of my master... Hamato Yoshi. It's him. Now I will finish what I began with your ear. Death comes for us all, Oruku aki... but something much worse comes for you. For when you die, it will be... Without honor. plinter, are you OK? We were so worried. Kids. All right, guys, let's get to it. April, here. What's this for? It's something I owe you. Trust me. Dad! Where have you been? I've had the whole city looking for you. Are you all right? It's OK, Dad. I'm OK, really. And, Dad? It's just Dan now, OK? What have you been up to, freak? I want some stretchers in here. Get some doctors. On the sidewalk. Don't move. Get those kids over there. Don't let them get away. I want to talk to them. April, I told you there were circumstances. I really need you to cover this. I don't know, Charles. Did you know that May Williams over at Channel Five... has her own office? You can have an office. he has her own corner office. You can have a corner office. But she's also one of the highest-paid field reporters... in New York City. Now you are. You are a tough negotiator, Charles. I want some answers. What in God's name happened out here tonight? omebody better talk to me. Go check out the east warehouse over at Lairdman Island. You'll get your answers there. Let's go. I've been looking all over for you. Casey, hi. "Hi"? I look like I just called Mike Tyson a sissy. And all you just say is hi? You don't need an ambulance, do you? No, but... I was... Will you just shut up and kiss me? I got a report to do. I love it when you're pushy. . ! That's the way to go! We were awesome! Bodacious! Bitchin'. Gnarly. Radical. Totally tubular, dude. Wicked! Hellacious! Uh, mega... I have always liked... Cowabunga. I made a funny. Category:Transcripts